


Взывая к небу в безответном горе

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Фингон пытается тронуть сердце Мандоса, подобно Лютиен, чтобы вызволить Маэдроса из Чертогов





	Взывая к небу в безответном горе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon a deaf heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943245) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



– Владыка Мандос, ты знаешь, о чем я молю. Прошу, внемли моей единственной мольбе.  
С тех пор, как его самого выпустили из Чертогов Мандоса, Фингон приходил сюда каждый день и просил за Маэдроса. Но Валар были непреклонны – ни один из сыновей Феанора не покинет Чертогов Ожидания, и в первую очередь – Маэдрос, который до самого конца шел против их воли. Семья Фингона равным образом не желала, чтобы Фингон приходил сюда и молил за того, кого остальные считали предателем и убийцей.  
– Финдо, ты впустую тратишь свою жизнь, – сказал отец этим утром, незадолго до его ухода.  
– Я связан с ним и телом, и душой. И не мыслю жизни без него.  
– Всегда есть способы…  
– Мне стоит просить его, чтобы ради моего благополучия он поклялся остаться вечно мертвым? Ты этого хочешь?  
И брат, и отец отвели взгляд, признавая свою вину; Фингон ушел в тишине. Он знал о деяниях Маэдроса до и после его смерти, как и знал о том, чего Маэдрос никогда не делал.  
Теперь он стоял перед вратами Мандоса и пытался повторить то, что некогда удалось одной лишь Лютиен: тронуть каменное сердце Мандоса. Хоть после Войны Гнева Валар объявили о всепрощении, но на деле наказания длились до сих пор. Самого Фингона освободили из Мандоса за миг до гибели Маэдроса – возможно, Валар простили им Исход, но вовсе не нарушение запретов. И, согласно их воле, Фингону и Маэдросу никогда не суждено было воссоединиться.  
Фингон запел, и его пальцы запорхали по струнам арфы. Он пел о сладости юношеской любви и о трудностях, что им пришлось преодолеть задолго до затмения Древ. Он пел о теплоте улыбки Маэдроса посреди войны и стужи, и о его доблестном сердце. Это песню он пел раз за разом с тех пор, как Маэдрос погиб, но Мандос, как всегда, остался равнодушен.  
Возможно, родичи были правы. Наверное, стоило положиться на справедливость суждений Валар. Он – не Лютиен, а Маэдрос – не Берен. Быть может, их любовь не настолько настоящая, их деяния не такие уж героические, а трудности, что пришлось им преодолеть, вовсе не столь велики…   
Фингон упал на колени. В горле саднило, он дрожал, несмотря на то, что ярко светило солнце. И медленно, тихо, он завел другую песнь – ту, что не пел долгие века. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая голые пики Тангородрима и студеные колючие ветра, что издалека принесли ему отклик Маэдроса. Сомнения, обуревавшие его в том отчаянном походе, ныне вернулись вновь, равно как и сокрушительное отчаяние, когда он, наконец, нашел Маэдроса и понял, что его не освободить. И вновь он ощутил у щеки натянутую тетиву лука, а меж пальцев – оперение стрелы. Стрелы, которая должна была положить конец мучениям Маэдроса.  
В этот раз он не услышал орлиный крик, который бы остановил его, – но звук медленно открывающихся врат. Фингон не осмеливался поднять взгляд. Его страшил грядущий приговор Мандоса, сулящий Фингону расстаться со всеми своими глупыми мечтами: из-за тяжести проступков Маэдросу никогда не будет дозволено освободиться.  
– Финдо?  
– Ма… — его голос сорвался прежде, чем он смог договорить имя. Фингон вскочил на ноги и протянул к Маэдросу трясущуюся руку, все же не осмеливаясь коснуться его – опасался, что это всего лишь сон. Но тот шагнул ближе и прижался щекой к ладони Фингона.  
– Маэдрос, – прошептал тот.  
Маэдрос улыбнулся и запечатлел поцелуй на его раскрытой ладони. В тот же миг Фингон крепко обнял его и уткнулся носом в ямку на его шее.  
– Это все происходит на самом деле?  
– Я услышал твою песню. И я знал, что ты найдешь меня.  
– Никогда больше не оставляй меня, – хрипло попросил Фингон.  
– Не буду, – шепотом ответил Маэдрос и повторял это снова и снова, тысячу раз.


End file.
